The present invention relates to the resupply or delivery of payload by airdrop or gliders.
In tactical combat defending a hardened position, or engaging the enemy behind their lines has considerable tactical advantage. In the defense of a hardened position the defenders are considerably less exposed to fire than the attackers and thus can withstand a superior enemy. Further, if the enemy cannot reduce such a hard position and bypasses the position, it leaves an active fighting force in its rear, which either ties down considerable enemy forces, or leaves the defenders capable of conducting sorties to cut supply lines and to conduct attacks from the rear. Similarly, troops operating behind enemy lines have a tactical advantage including the element of surprise and the relatively soft targets presented by lines of communication and supply depots. However, both these tactical advantages depend on an ability to resupply behind enemy lines or through superior forces.
Where air superiority is maintained, resupply by air is possible. However, conventional approaches can often deliver the supplies to the enemy or subject valuable and limited assets to enemy fire. What is needed is a method of air resupply which is highly accurate, low cost, and can be delivered without overflying or landing where the enemy can effectively attack the supplying aircraft.